The girl with the philosophers stone(a fullmetal alchemist story)
by demondestroyer121
Summary: the story of a girl turned humocoli


kelly's pov:

i'd be fighting in a war i was a state alchemist and i was fighting with my 560k troops against a huge resistance of ishval troops numbering in the 200k range and i'd create a alchemist circle and i'd use it to take on the troops using hundreds of metal hallow bodies to attack them i'd then start screaming as a giant Aleichem circle appears under me and all the troops i'd scream as i could feel my very soul being ripped from my body and i'd wake up in a room with a being lade out of light with no eye's i'd look at it, "so you want your body back, then lets do it kelly korindra i'd shake his hand making the transaction as i start to come back with a stone on my heart i'd look at it as i get up and i't looks like it has been a few month's i'd see that i was in a huge crater i'd get up and i would see a girl and a fat boy, "so your the person that we where sent to get" the girl say's as i look at her, "who are you 2?" i ask them as i look at them "i'm lust, and he's gluttony" she say's "well im going to go so here take this" i say as i throw a small bomb at them and i press a explosive button in my pocket and it would explode she would reform, i'd vanish as i deconstructed myself and reconstructed myself in the city i'd walk up to a all to familiar face it was mustang, "so good to see you mustang," i say as i huge him from behind and he looks at me "Kelly!?, How are you here you where said to have died in a mission with your entire force!" he yells as i hug him, "it takes more then that to kill someone like me" i say smirking as i would hug him.

time-skip:

kelly's pov:

it was time for us to go a village in the middle of no wear where mustang got some hints for the possible state alchemist and i'd see what looked like a man in armor and a young boy with automech stuff and i'd see that they where preforming alchemy without a circle i'd also see the mass of organs and i would see blood so i some what knew what happened a voice in my head told me about this so i guess that this was what he was talking about and one year later the boy passed both tests and i smirk, three year's pass and the brothers had just discovered about that weirdo's chemaria's and i'd be with them when they met his young girl i would grab the man after he turned his own daughter into a chamara and i'd punch him using transmutation from my stone to hit him with the force of a train.

time-skip:

kelly's pov:

the Elric twin's where in trouble i could sense it, i used a circle to rush to them and i'd find ed with his automail arm broken and a person, i'd get flashback's he looks at me and goes full power at me i'd use explosion alchemy with my glove and i would put on my hood i'd put the mask on it covered my eye's i'd see his arua and i'd use earth alchemy to try to trap him but he vanishes and i feel a arua behind me so i try to block it he hits me and i use the stone to try to keep myself in place and i'd be missing a arm i'd spit and it would start to regenerate thanks to the stone i'd get up i'd pass out and i would wake up, Edward had gotten his arm repaired so i went with them whena lizard chemara comes in and takes al i'd rush at it and i see that there was a hamoculis and i'd confront it i'd use my own powers with the stone to burn him and i'd go straight for him who i guess was greed, "so your another one of my kind, father wont take me back!" he yells as he uses his ultimate shield to block my fire i'd then see ed come in and he would then break his shield and i would rush as i would hide and i would see that king bradely was here and he was called wrath i'd go straight for him and i'd tell him to let greed go, "so your temperance, you were created by accident by father" he says as he comes at me i use my own stone to block and i'd draw a small sword and i'd block each of his strike's i'd then use my philosphers stone to teleport to the one place i knew they wouldn't exspect me to go to fort biggs i would find my old friend major general armstrong i'd walk up to her and shake her hand she would be surprised, "so you where alive, and you got sent here, i wasn't notified but i guess it would be expected as most of central command sends us here to protect some dam wall" she says as she then heads off i'd tell her i'd meet her in a second and i'd go straight for someone who had familiar aura that she had never seen before she appears right in-front of a person who is wearing a yellow and white robe and he has 2 body guards i'd go and he can tell im not normal, "you have a odd life force like thousands of different people inside of you" he says as he goes and walks up to me, "do you know of the philosophers stone? he asks as i shake at the word. "yes i know but i aint telling you at all" i say as i create a small wall around us and yet his vassals ninja climbs over the wall i'd go straight for him his capodrais where attacking the erwick twins i'd go straight for the old man as he seemed strong i'd turn my arm into a strong material and i'd use that and making a huge amount of ice going at the old man and he would break all the ice blades and stab me in the stomach i'd smirk. i would put a hand through my back and i'd push the blade out.

y/n's pov:

i had been fighting the old man he was tiring and i wasn't so i decide to pressure point him and to make him look and seem dead by his aura i'd hear the young girl and the prince yell FU so i'd drop him to the ground and the prince catches him and he would rush at me using a small dagger he had i'd grab my small pocket knife as well dueling the prince as he cuts off my head i'd smirk as it comes back the prince is shocked so i hold my knife to his neck and it draws blood "so you must wonder what i am don't you, i am a person who lost her life in a war and was given another chance by truth using a philosophers stone, and you wont get that cause it is my body" i say as i cut into him dripping his blood onto my knife i'd then pick him and the old man up and i would then see he is arrested and i'd later see him escaping with the butcher and i'd get him get away and then i see i then find lust vs mustang and id charge at her and i'd help him by using fire of my own. i'd sense that something wasn't right i'd then blast her over and over, "die sister" i tell her as i blast her over and over with fire, with mustang i'd sense that the prince got away and was heading for somewhere deep inside the sewers i'd go straight for them and i'd see them and the prince gets a philosophers stone into him i'd go straight for the old man and he sees me and he grabs me "so your here temperance, well i guess its time to return" he say's i'd blast him with my fire i'd have gotten from using a small cigarette i had smoked i'd burn him a bit and i'd see greed coming and charging at me i'd flip him over grabbing the brothers i'd teleport out of the sewers i had already known that gluttony was dead i'd then appear in front of mustang and the doctor and the girl, and i'd teleport and get the mechanic and the mechanics grand mother i'd tell them to preform surgery on the girl and give her automail or i would give my life and give her a bit of the philosophers stone in me they would give her automail and i'd sense FU her grand father i'd tell him to come out as me and him where in hte forest. "so what happened to the prince?" he asks me, "he got what he wanted a philosophers stone and he got greed he became a human hamuciline like wrath" i tell him and he is shocked, "but i did sense that he was still in there and he could have made a deal with greed" i tell him and he is relieved,

time-skip:

it had been a few weeks so i went straight for fort biggs when the Edward twins went there and i'd see captain bucconer bring them in and i'd tell him that they are with me and that they went the long way while i came here through teleportation and the edward twins are surprised, "i am a hamuculis but not a normal one or a human one, i was made by using the ones at the battle i was supposedly lost in and i had made a deal with truth just like they did but it was to get my body back fully and i paid with the philosophers stone but truth said he needed me any way for his plan so he gave me my body back with the stone inside it" i say as i look at the ground, "father and wrath call me temperance one of the seven heavenly virtues" i tell them as i can tell them that they are shocked and major general armstrong comes and hugs me, "so i guess your immortal aren't you" she asks crying as i hug her, "i am and i am not at the same time" i tell her as she was hugging me tightly i'd see that al got his hair caught in crock's automail chain saw. i'd then see that gluttony came and i'd punch him over and over i'd punch him in the face, i then sense scar gluttony took this chance to hit me into a pipe i'd groan as i pop my arm back into place that was put out of the socket by gluttonys hit i'd sense that the prince got control of greed and is helping us by telling me info through a mind connection i had linked up i'd then sense that something was wrong.

i sense the damn red locus alchemist and i guess he was healed with a stone i'd see him and the ishval people want to get vengence for theyre fallen brother. "so your 1st class lieutenant kelly draco" kimbree says as he grabs onto my wrists i was 65% ishval because of the stone my eye's where red. "it never said in your reports that you where ishval, you betrayed your own people in that cursed war didn't you, you slaughtered your own brother's and sisters in that war didn't you" he says smirking and i'd just snap i'd transform my arm into a sword and slash kimbree across the face. "so your a humicly, what sin are you?" he asks circling me. "i am not a sin, but the sin's call me temperance" i say as i extend the sword towards kimbree who claps his hands together and breaks it i'd scream in pain as it turns back into a hand and im missing my finger's they then grow back as i bite my lip and i'd run i knew the fort like the back of my hand i'd hide i'd stay like that for a week at most and i'd come out when i sensed scar with al i'd go straight for a small town as i sense a humcolnis and i'd come up and i'd punch greed as she was in her huge form. "com-" she was saying something and i had punched her in the gut and i grab onto her. "i know your weakness envy im going to use it now!" i yell as i destroy her philosphers stone and she turns into a tiny worm. i'd pick it up and put it into a flask. i'd ask if she liked being called the worm in the flask. i'd then go and i'd sense something under central city i scream and pass out and al catches me when i wake up i see that i am hanging upside down and i'd see the lizard humcolist and i'd grab onto it and i see greed. "WTF Is that?!" it yells as i get up and look at my body. "I'M A DOLL!?" i yell as i look at myself i had seen these thing's before greed walks up. i growl "so you here greed" i say in simple langague as that was what the dam brain of this being could do. "so you went into that body huh temperance, and who is that little friend of yours he is just a chimera" he says sneering "he was your comrade greed don't you remember him, oh wait your the "new" greed" i say snarling like a dog i'd run with bido as i would be protecting him as by the end i was just a torso with legs running with bido. "bido please run i can-" i begin to say before greed cuts off my right leg and tumble down. "miss temperance!" bido yells as he gets up. "bido please fight this greed isn't the greed you knew" i tell him as he gets up and i try my best to help bido but he dies and i scream as i see this. "BIDO!" i yell as i liked the little lizard. "you bastard!" i yell as i try to grab onto greed with my leg and i'd drag him as he was crying as well guess the memories came back as i come with him to try to take us to some place more private as my body parts come together. "greed i know your sorry but i can bring him back but it will be painful and i need my body not this doll i am controlling" i tell him. "please bring him back, bring bido back" he say's i draw a trasmutation table and i'd put my hands together and i'd do human trasmutation. "truth." i say. "so kelly you used a doll, well is the plan still going along and are you still going to keep your part of the deal?" truth asks me smirking. "i am just please bido the chimera that is of lizard please bring him back i'll use this entire body of the doll to do it please just bring him back." i say crying as tears come out of my eye's and greed can see tears come from the dolls eye's. "ok ill do it but the entire doll's body will be used ok?" he asks and i say yes as i feel my soul being sent back to my body.

greed's pov:

the doll that temperance was useing vanished and i see bido's body moving and he gets up and he looks at me and then looks around for the doll. "where is lady temperance, mr geed?" he asks and i hug him i had gotten back the person that was the only link to my past life i'd hide him and i would get in contect with the pip sqeak and i'd tell him what happend and i can see that he is shaken a bit and i'd go straight to wrath as i take out the guards i'd see pride with wrath i'd attack wrath. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT WRATH WHY DID YOU ERASE MY MEMORIES OF THE DEVIL'S DEN!" i yell as i jump around the place scratching wrath up. "some memories are better off dead!" he yells and i run.

kellys pov:

i hear that bradely died and that pride wasn't with him so the erik brothers might be in trouble so i use my philosphers stone to warp there and i'd grab my mask and put it on and i could see fu tries to kick me. "FU Its me"i tell him and i see gluttony i bring out my swords from my arms as my arms turn into swords. "so you want to go temperance i can smell you" gluttony says as he goes straight at me and i'd cut gluttony and i hit his stone cutting a bit off hurting gluttony bad i'd then strike over and over i'd see then pride walks up and absorbs gluttony i'd charge at pride and i'd be grabbed by the dam eyed arms i'd cut them in half i'd teleport out of there as he tried to kill me and ed and alphonisis are going to handle this and i'd see that they are moving they just kidnapped the wraths wife.

time-skip:

kellys pov:

we where charging the central commands i'd be cutting through the enemy and we finnaly get it and i'd then see wrath at the front steps and i'd break the window as he cuts down a hundred troops and i'd lock blades as greed and bucceener and the rest of them he then stabs bucconeer and i scream as i use the tanks spare metal that fell off to create a suit of armor and i'd put on my mask i had modufied it and i'd let temperance out the person that was supost ot inhabient the stone and she and me and greed take on wrath i then create 2 copys of myself and i'd slash wrath over and over i was then stabed in the gut and i'd fall ot the ground the two clones still attacking until they each have theyre heads cut off and they poof into smoke fu then tries to kill wrath with explosives nad i'd get up and briggs troops tell me to stay down and i'd get up i'd charge at them and buconeer grabs onto wrath as well by impaling wrath and fu i'd rip two bits off of my stone and id cough up blood and toss it to them "eat it now it will extend your life for a bit so we can take him out together" i say as i stab into wrath i'd sense that pride is dead and i'd walk with the two as they take wrath who then throws himself off of the sword but also hurt fu i'd get up on my knee as he cut my sholder and my left heel and i'd growl as it came back i'd get up and i'd grab onto buconeer and fu "you two are not dying, i got one way" i say as i absorb them into my stone and briggs look surprised. "i absorbed them, take the bodies we can bring them back to life just patch up the bodies as best as you can and supply enough blood so i can preform a trasmutation on the bodys and bind the soul to them

time-skip:

i'd bind the souls to the body and i'd then get a portal open and id fall i would see mustang and everyone else i grab onto father. "no one hurts mustang!" i yell as i blast him with a alchemy i had made my self it was called destruction it used both scars alchemy and my own knowledge of the purification art i had i'd deconstruct him a bit causing his face to be messed up and he would swat me off i'd grab onto him and he uses it and i'd clap my hands together nad put them onto the ground and i'd yell purification and i cancel the country wide transmutation circle he still got his god and i'd growl as he goes up and i would fallow him with greed and i'd see that ed got traped and that may just threw her kuni and oh god no! "AL!" i yell as he clapped his hand together i'd growl and yell as i grab onto him and then i yell for mustang to use it and he does i'd take the heat and reconstruct myself and i'd hit him over and over "NO ONE HURTS AL AND YOU KILLED HIM, SO YOU DIE!" i yell and then he goes for greed i'd grab onto him and he gets greed who turns fathers body into the most brittle form of carbon but father takes him out and i'd grab onto him "what are you doing!" he yells id swallow him gulping him down as i absorb him and buccaneer goes straight for father who kicks him down i'd use the ultimate shield and my own morphic ability to creat the ultimate sword and i'd cut father down with ed as i scream as i then sent out lightning using transmutation electrocuting father and i'd then spread my morphic out from him and i'd have just splattered his entire being across the world and i'd see ed preform transmutation and i'd do it as well both of us appearing and greed. "greed use the stones i got from father to bring everyone back that was killed by them and to give greed a new body" i say as he does it i'd hug him and the years pass i had 2 kids with greed and we had traveled to xing almost every day using my teleportation to check in on piss ant and to check in on may and i had gotten to know them both and i called xing as much as a home as my home country i had also gone with scar to rebuild his country and i helped with alchemy and my soldiers that where taken out of my i had gotten a few hundred souls left and i had gotten Barry the butcher back to life and he was actually a good guy once i got to know him and he catered my wedding with his friends who where katers and had started a business.


End file.
